


The One That Almost Got Away

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A few swearing, Alternate Universe - High School, Baekhyun Best Boy, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prom, Secret Crush, That Science Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: How do you get your crush to invite you to the prom after avoiding him for months?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 17
Kudos: 146
Collections: The GraduaXion





	The One That Almost Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a wonderful fest! The mods were all great, accommodating and kind :) Thank you so much for organizing this one. <3
> 
> To the readers, thank you for giving this fic a try. Hope you all would like it :)

If you would ask Kyungsoo if he wants to go back in time, he would probably say yes - bring him back to the earlier months of the school year. Those months where their Science professor assigned pairing within the class for an experiment to last for three months. Those months where he was with the most quiet yet handsome guy whom everyone must have overlooked. Those months where he was just sitting beside Jongin inside his room, working with their report from day til dawn.

But it's too late now since it's the end of their Senior High and they haven't talked since then. No, it’s not Jongin's fault at all. It's the stereotyping within their campus that made Kyungsoo feel awkward to the guy. More often than not, Kyungsoo is the type who believes rumors.

Jongin is… always too quiet. In fact, he’s so quiet that everyone started making negative assumptions about him just to make a fuss. They always have their opinion in anything he does. 

He's always alone and spends his time reading books under the tree while petting their campus' cat. Everyone finds him weird, probably the reason why no one talks to him or even tries to befriend him. But Kyungsoo knows that the man was too kind and too good for this world. He could stand Kyungsoo's sassiness and tardiness when he chooses to take a nap while Jongin works alone, still flashing his blinding smile even if he's the only one working on _their_ project. 

With all that knowledge about the guy, why the hell did Kyungsoo avoided him when in fact, he knew he had already developed a little crush on Jongin?

_"He's weird, he doesn't want to talk to anyone."_

_"He prefers talking to his books or the cat."_

_"He's tall and built with muscles but why did he join the ballet dance group instead of other teams?"_

_"He’s a loser. Anyone who talks to him must be a loser, too."_

Yeah, those were probably the reasons. Those voices were shouting everywhere every time he attempted to reach out and have a decent conversation with Jongin. Is Kyungsoo stupid? He'll probably say yes, too. _  
_

Aside from the finals exam week, their prom is coming soon, too. They say it’s the most awaited part of the last year of their high school; the main event. However, Kyungsoo doesn’t feel as alive as other seniors.

“Have you accepted any invitation for the prom? I heard you got many.” Baekhyun, his ever trusted best friend who also happened to be his worst enemy, asks during their sleepover day. 

It was a fact that Kyungsoo got several invitations from different sections and it won’t be surprising. For anyone who knows or sees him, they could probably agree that he’s a huge hit. A jackpot and a main prize because he's gifted with the best combination of physical looks. 

His milky smooth skin, wide eyes complementing his plush red lips. Deadly body curves that everyone could dream of, especially his prominent and plump ass. He may not be the best when it comes to academics but he could manage, passing every subject without stressing himself too much. 

“No, I haven’t.” He deadpans, kicking his blanket when he felt sudden discomfort. His stomach is churning as he feels his chest tightens every time the topic about the prom opens for discussion. Not that he detests it but because out of all those invitations he got, be it text, letter or email, the name of the man that he wants to be paired with on the day of the prom didn’t appear. What could be wrong? Jongin doesn't know anyone aside from him. Or does he? If he doesn’t invite Kyungsoo, then who is he going with? 

“Oh.” Kyungsoo gasps not too loudly but enough for his best friend to hear. “Is he even going?” 

Baekhyun faces him from his lying position on the couch with a teasing grin on his face.

“So you’re still thinking about him? The only love you had?"

"Pfft." Kyungsoo dismisses. "What are you talking about?" Kyungsoo stands from the sofa before Baekhyun could even say a word. 

But Baekhyun can't be tamed that way.

"Jongin." He says, following Kyungsoo to the kitchen where he's preparing their popcorn for the movie night. "You still like him don't you? Why don't you ask him out?"

"As if. We all know anyone who sticks with him automatically becomes an outcast. And I-...”

"And you don't want to lose your popularity by asking a nerd? For all I know, you were happy during the times when you were with Jongin so why waste time? Why bother thinking about the others?"

Kyungsoo tries to silence Baekhyun's reasonable voice from his mind, focusing on the popping sound from the microwave instead.

Honestly, he cares for his image way too much. He's always out there, seeking for people's validation, always making sure to get them proud of him. He's one of the most popular in the campus being the face of their student council. And going out with Jongin would surely ruin his record.

"Yah! Are you even listening to me? There you go again!" 

"What now?!" Kyungsoo half asks - half shouts. Baekhyun rests his back on the sink so he can face Kyungsoo. 

"You're always trying to avoid it when you know I'm right."

"And when is that?" The microwave rings, informing them the popcorn is ready. Kyungsoo grabs the bowl from the cupboard, rolling his eyes when it crosses Baekhyun's.

"You know I'm right most of the time and especially when it comes to Jongin. I told you before, it's not what you think it is. Stop believing other people for fucks sake!"

Kyungsoo knows that when Baekhyun talks seriously, there's no more room for argument and his sassiness won't work in any way. 

He stays silent until they get back to the couch, finding his comfortable spot as he places the bowl on the coffee table. 

Baekhyun sighs. "I've been talking to him the past few months continuously since we were grouped together in Literature. Did something happen to me? Did someone yell at me telling me I'm a loser too just because I hang out with him?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"Then what the hell are you afraid of? Why don't you talk to him like before?" Baekhyun licks his lips, a sign that he's borderline frustrated. Jongin is one of the topics that they always fought about. Because Kyungsoo is just too hard headed and can be easily swayed.

Then Baekhyun asks, "Look, remember who told you those hate rumors about Jongin?" 

Kyungsoo does. It's none other than the ever trusted student council president, Kim Jongdae. He's Kyungsoo's inspiration since the man was almost too perfect. He's beautiful, kind, a great leader and he's the top of the class. And Kyungsoo just wants to be like him so he prefers to stay on his good side, listening to whatever the guy tells him.

"Of course I know." He shrugs, propping the TV open. It's getting late and they haven't even started yet thanks to his best friend's passion for debate.

"This would be the first time I'm telling you this because I wasn't sure before. But today was different. This afternoon, I dropped by the library to return some books. And do you know what I saw?"

Kyungsoo's brows furrows, shaking his head eagerly. 

The sympathetic smile on Baekhyun's face is too vague for Kyungsoo to read but he knows the upcoming news might hurt him. And it does.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. "I saw Jongin and Jongdae studying together. And not only that, Jongdae was resting his head on Jongin's shoulder. Can you believe that? He's telling you those words about Jongin yet he's staying close to him? Wake up. No one stays away from Jongin except you. I told you this before but you won't listen! Sometimes I think you value Jongdae's words so much compared to mine. And you say I’m your best friend."

Baekhyun sits on the furthermost side of the sofa and tries to busy himself with his handphone. It was obvious that he’s disappointed. Kyungsoo stays silent, absorbing every word that Baekhyun uttered. 

Did he really? Did Jongdae do that so he could get Jongin instead? Did the student council's president lied to him and tricked him so he could stay away from the only person he likes?

Kyungsoo blinks for the hundredth time that night as he tries to sleep. The movie they watched earlier vaguely registers on his mind. All he can remember was that the male protagonist tap danced his way to death.

The clock says it’s 2:00 in the morning but Kyungsoo is still wide awake inside his noiseless room save for Baekhyun’s soft snores. He’s been with his best friend since their freshman years and he’s accepted all his antics be it good or bad. He trusts him more than anyone else since the guy always saves him everytime he gets into trouble. But his words earlier that night left a pang in Kyungsoo’s chest. 

_“Sometimes I think you value Jongdae's words so much compared to mine."_

Baekhyun has no reasons to lie to him especially when it comes to Jongin. He’s the only person who knows how madly he likes the guy yet why won’t Kyungsoo listen to him? 

“But Jongdae?” He asks himself as he tries to recall all their past encounters. 

Jongdae and him are not technically close. In fact, they only meet every time there’s an event handled by the student council and their monthly meetings but aside from that, Jongdae seldom talks to him. And he only does if it’s about.... Jongin. 

_Fuck._ Why didn’t Kyungsoo think of that? 

He digs inside his memory on whatever his brain could offer as he vividly remembers the day Jongdae asked him to get lunch together. That was a month after the submission of their Science project and that was when he started avoiding Jongin.

_Kyungsoo is having his lunch alone in the cafeteria as he waits for Baekhyun. He told Kyungsoo earlier that he might get late since he’s wrapping up his presentation for his next subject._

_As he scrolls over his phone while passing time, he feels someone sitting in front of him and he doesn’t smell like his best friend. He raises his head, eyebrows already arched as he’s prepared to lash out who ever dared to sit on his best friend’s spot._

_“Hi Kyungsoo.” The guy said, showing his kitten-like smile. “Can I sit here?”_

_“Oh Jongdae, yes of course.” He suddenly forgot that Baekhyun is just a few minutes away from the cafeteria. Jongdae wasn’t even holding a tray or any food, why did he decide to join him when there’s still plenty of vacant seats?_

_“I heard you and Jongin did well with your experiment.” The student council president started._

_“Ah yes, it’s because we really did our best. Especially Jongin.”_

_Jongdae nodded his head in understanding; then he leaned closer to Kyungsoo as if he was going to tell him a secret._

_“Hey, have you heard the news about him?”_

_Kyungsoo looks around, checking if the man in question is nearby. He isn’t. “No, what about him?”_

_Jongdae made a face like he was pitying Kyungsoo for not being aware about his lab partner. He was pouting and his eyes were too sincere as he stared at Kyungsoo. “I know how much you wanted to be the face of our campus until we graduate. I’m concerned about you and I know this is too much but Jongin isn’t exactly the man you want to be linked with.”_

_Kyungsoo’s brows furrows. How did he know about his not-so-little crush with Jongin?_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You see, that guy is a nerd and a total weirdo. What suits you is the varsity’s captain, not that ballet dancer. You are our muse and you deserve to have the best escort.”_

_Those sudden words from Jongdae made Kyungsoo nothing but confused. But before he could even reply, his best friend's presence came to his view._

_“Hey that’s my seat.” Baekhyun says as he glares at Jongdae._

_“Yes, I know. I just had a little talk with Kyungsoo. Don’t worry I’m leaving now.” Jongdae stands up from the chair, eyes still planting holes on Kyungsoo’s face._

_“Hey, Kyungsoo.” Jongdae calls. “Remember what I said.” He smiled one last time before he left them for good._

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Kyungsoo hisses as he tries to remember everything. Jongdae really tricked him and he just fell for it. 

"How can you be so dumb?” He asks himself.

Baekhyun was right. He’s the only person avoiding Jongin for no damn reason. Fuck. He should apologize to him soon for leaving him hanging after their project. What if Jongin thinks Kyungsoo just used him to pass that subject? What if he hates Kyungsoo now? What if.. What if he and Jongdae were dating now? 

“NO!” Kyungsoo scolds his brain for thinking such thoughts.

“What the hell Kyungsoo? Let me sleep!” Baekhyun shouts from the other side of the room. 

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo lays his back again on his bed. It’s not good to think for now. He should probably wait for the morning to sort everything out. And he should talk to Jongin soon and tell him how sorry he is for being a jerk for five months. He just wasted five whole months of their school year avoiding Jongin and now that they are graduating soon, the chance of dating the guy he secretly likes becomes an impossible dream.

**_________________________**

Kyungsoo can’t wait for their Math class to come soon, not that he’s fond of it, but it’s one of the subjects where he’s classmates with Jongin. 

He already had a plan in his mind on how to get close to Jongin again and how to get his attention. He’s good at impressing people so it’ll probably work with Jongin, too.

“Finally, it’s about time.” Baekhyun says before they went out of the room. “But make sure to apologize sincerely. The man didn’t do anything wrong with you in the first place.” Sometimes, he hates how rational his best friend thinks.

“Yeah yeah, I got this.” 

Baekhyun enters the room on the other side of the hallway but halts before passing through the door. “And remember, don’t believe in any rumors again.” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Since last night when he told his best friend about his plan, Baekhyun never stopped nagging him and telling him that he was wrong in every way. Kyungsoo already realized his mistakes and he’s ready to correct them now. No need for reiterating them and making him feel guilty about it.

“I know. Now go get inside.” He retorts before he turns his back and walks where his next class is.

When Kyungsoo arrived in the classroom, only a few people were inside. Thankfully, the man he’s been constantly thinking about was there, seating a few chairs away from him. 

Kyungsoo slowly walks where Jongin is, his back slouched towards the desk. He’s probably reading a book again. 

Kyungsoo gently taps him on the back and Jongin turns around, eyebrows raised. 

“Hi Jongin!” He says first. Jongin looks around like he’s checking if Kyungsoo was really talking to him but since the man clearly called his name, he just smiled back.

“Oh, hey. Do you need any help?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo is not used to the tone of Jongin’s voice. He used to be so sweet and lively when they were still lab partners, but now, it feels like Jongin was just forcing himself to talk to him. There’s no other reason behind it. He’s definitely mad at Kyungsoo. 

“Um, can I.. can I talk to you for a moment?” 

“I believe we’re already talking now.” 

Kyungsoo wants to snap at Jongin’s reply but he doesn’t. He’s the one at fault and he should be the one to adjust.

 _Calm down, you can do this_. He cheers mentally.

“I mean, in private?” 

“Ah, yes of course. You’re afraid someone might see you talking to a loser like me, right? Sure. We still got 20 minutes before the bell.” 

And just like that, Jongin stands up from his chair and leads the way towards the deepest part of the corridor. It’s one of his favorites spots to study because no one visits that side of the school. Other students find the place scary but Jongin finds it perfect for studying. He brought Kyungsoo there a few too many times during those months where they were almost inseparable because of their lab experiment.

“So what do you want to ask? Do you need any help with the lessons? Or you want to borrow some notes? I could help you with that. You should’ve just messaged me and I could hand them over to Baekhyun instead. No need to risk yourself getting caught by someone who would call you--”

“Jongin!” He interrupts because the man talks non stop. He wasn’t like that before, why did he change?

“I’m not going to ask you for anything.” 

“Then why are we having this talk?” Jongin replies nonchalantly and Kyungsoo feels his chest tightening. Jongin is too cold and he hates it.

“I just want to…” He pauses as he tries to look around. What was he looking for? He’s been practicing this the whole weekend and now that Jongin is right in front of him, why did he suddenly feel embarrassed? He’s not the type to get shy easily in the first place.

“Look..” Jongin walks closer to him. “If you don’t have anything to tell me, I’ll get going then. No need to force yourself to talk to me.” 

Jongin passes him and that’s when he starts to panic. The man is leaving and he hasn't told him anything yet. This can’t be happening.

“Jongin wait!” He shouts, grabbing Jongin on his arms. Jongin turns around.

“Please listen to me” 

“I was listening earlier but you weren’t even talking.”

“No, I’ll talk this time. Can we.. Can we just take a seat first?” 

Jongin nods and pulls the chair as he follows Kyungsoo’s request. He stays quiet, waiting for Kyungsoo to start.

Kyungsoo inhales deeply. “I want to talk to you because I want to apologize. I know what I did was wrong and I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to avoid you and--”

“But you did. Right after that damn report, you did ignore me as if we weren’t friends. Oh, did you even consider me a friend? Or just a lame partner for a subject you hated the most? Because no one will text his friend just to tell them that they should stop talking and seeing each other for lunch.” 

Jongin’s word goes straight to Kyungsoo’s heart. Every bit of it was indeed a fact and everything just tastes bitter. Why did he ruin everything between them?

“Jongin, look, I know I was wrong. Please forgive me and let me make it up to you.” 

“And why do you think I would do that? What’s my assurance you won’t ghost me again like what you did before?” 

What does Kyungsoo have to offer? He didn’t prepare for this much. He assumes Jongin would still be as caring to him as before and would easily accept his apology but how can he assure him that he won’t leave him again? 

“See. You can’t even answer a simple question. Don’t waste your time on me Kyungsoo, you know I’m not worthy of you.” Jongin says as he stands up. 

_Do something! Say something! He’s about to leave!_

“Jongin!” He calls out and Jongin looks borderline annoyed.

“What?!” 

“I..” Kyungsoo gulps.

This is it. He had no choice. Here goes Kyungsoo’s pride and little secret. 

“...I like you. I have liked you since then. Please believe me. I’m really really sorry.”

Jongin’s face slowly softens, his eyes returning back to it’s calmness, same as what Kyungsoo last remembered seeing them. There were still traces of hesitation but at least he doesn’t look mad now.

“Do you.. Do you mean that?” Jongin asks, walking closer to Kyungsoo.

“Yes I do! I know it’s hard to believe it but it’s really true.” 

“Honestly, my brain tells me not to believe you." Jongin says when he's standing right in front of Kyungsoo, fingers almost brushing. 

"But there's something inside me that wants to know what happened.” Jongin surprisingly continues, his warm eyes were staring directly at Kyungsoo. “You want to talk later at lunch?” 

Kyungsoo nods eagerly. “Yes. Yes, I would love that.”

**_________________________**

Kyungsoo's feet nervously taps the floor as he waits for Jongin at the cafeteria. The man told him earlier that he'll meet him after a few minutes as he needs to give something to Jongdae. _That prick._

He wants to ask why were they close, why is Jongin spending his time with that liar but Kyungsoo has no rights to do such. Yes, Jongdae might have tricked him but it was his own fault for believing him. It was his decision to avoid Jongin after all. He just needs to suck it up and swallow every ego that's left of him just so Jongin could forgive him.

Ten minutes of his long agony and a tall, gorgeous guy in glasses walks toward Kyungsoo's direction. And his smile, oh God, it’s literally brighter than Kyungsoo's future.

"Sorry it took me so long." Jongin apologizes as he sits in front of him. His brown hair isn’t styled up and he looks really appealing, his bangs covering his forehead. 

“No, it’s okay. I brought us some pizza and coke. I hope you still liked them?”

“Yeah, I still love them. Thanks.” Kyungsoo pushes the tray in front of Jongin which the latter accepts. “I’m glad you still remembered.” 

_How can I ever forget anything about you?_ He wants to reply but maybe it’s not yet the proper time for another confession. Right now, what he needs to do is to regain Jongin’s trust.

“Of course. You always asked for it everytime we’re out to grab some snacks.” Now that’s a safer answer. 

They ate in comfortable silence aside from their side comments about how the taste of the pizza changed over the months.

“It’s like mostly crust and a whole bunch of cheese. A piece of ham and onion in the middle, would anyone even call it a pizza?” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, staring at his own piece which looks like only a few bites away before it disappears from their sight.

Jongin chuckles, finishing his own. “Yeah, maybe they sacrificed the quality of the food instead of increasing its price.” 

Kyungsoo takes his time consuming his meal in infuriating slowness, buying his time as much as he could before he starts with his tell-tale. Jongin, however, noticed how he’s been struggling and decided to give him a little distraction.

“So, how’s everything going?” He asks with his ever innocent look accompanied by his dashing smile. “We only got two weeks away from the prom and a few months from the finals then we’re all done.”

Kyungsoo gulps hard. _The prom._ Right. Is Jongin going to the prom? If yes, then who is going with? Kyungsoo vehemently wishes that Jongin could come with him. But how? Is he even forgiven already? _Too many stupid questions!_ Kyungsoo mentally curses.

He wipes his mouth before he replies, making sure he’s at his best look. He doesn’t want to face Jongin with a messy sauce on his face. 

“Yeah. This year was really fast.” That was the lamest reply Kyungsoo had ever thought of. It’s a conversation killer. Now how is he going to open another one again without passing out in front of the most gorgeous man he has ever met? 

Jongin drums his fingers on the table trying to ease the uncomfortable atmosphere. Then just before Kyungsoo could think of another topic for discussion, Jongin drops the question: “About earlier, I want you to tell me what happened. Why did you suddenly change?”

Was there a sudden lack of air in the cafeteria? Because Kyungsoo is having a hard time breathing. His erratically beating heart even adds to his dilemma. This is it. The day of the confrontation not only with Jongin but also to himself. Because this will be the day that he will accept all the wrong things he has done.

“I’m sorry.” is what his first words are.

“You’ve already told me that earlier. What are you sorry for? I’m willing to listen and I will try to understand.”

Kyungsoo sighs. Jongin was still so damn kind. 

“I wasn’t planning to avoid you. I swear!” He raises his right hand and Jongin nods. “It’s because someone told me that we’re too close and rumors about us might arise. But I honestly regret everything! Damn, I hate why I believed him. Hate the thought that I even have him as an inspiration and as my role model. That mother fuck--”

“Hey, language.” Jongin interrupts, leaning closer. “So you’re worrying if someone might come up with rumors that we’re dating?”

“No! It’s just he… I..” Kyungsoo stutters. He tried breathing calmly as he helped himself organize his thoughts. 

“If not, then why?”

“I know you’ll get mad for my reasons. I wanted to sincerely apologize and I won’t sugarcoat anything. It’s fine if you won’t forgive me, I just want to tell you the truth and I want you to know how sorry I am.” 

_Well, here goes nothing._

Kyungsoo lowers his voice, making sure no one could hear him aside from Jongin.

“A month after we successfully finished our Science project, Jongdae approached me. He told me that being close to… to a ~~loser~~ nerd like you won’t do anything good in my image. That I should be teamed up with the varsity player instead of… of a ballet dancer because I’m the image of this school.”

Jongin didn’t speak but his eyes were still on Kyungsoo’s. If he was hurt by Kyungsoo’s words, it doesn’t show. 

“And then?” 

“And then my stupid brain told me to avoid you for good. Once every while, Jongdae continues to feed me with negative thoughts about you. I know I was too foolish to believe. God, we’ve been so close for three months and yet I fell for that prick! I can’t believe myself.” 

Kyungsoo places both of his hands on his hair in frustration, grabbing them to wake him up to his senses. Jongin would surely hate him because he’s so stupid for believeing those rumors. 

He was expecting for Jongin to just stand up and leave him alone but he didn’t. Instead, he reached for Kyungsoo’s hand and stopped them from pulling his hair. He pulls Kyungsoo’s chin, making him stare at Jongin’s face.

Jongin starts with a light chortle. “Funny how Jongdae did the same to me.” 

“W.. What do you mean?”

“He told me that I should avoid being with you because you’re the face of the campus. And getting involved with you would definitely give me a hard time.”

Kyungsoo’s brows furrows. How can that man make a scheme to both of them? What was he planning to do? 

“What did you tell him?” He inquires, getting himself ready for Jongin’s reply.

“I told him I don’t care because you’re my friend and that I know you better than him. But then you started to avoid me so I think I was really a burden to you. When you texted me that you don’t want to see me again, I understand. But to be honest, I got really upset. I thought we’re really starting to be close friends.”

“But we are! And Jongdae was the one who ruined everything!” Kyungsoo defended.

“But you believed him.” 

“Because! Because..”

“Yeah, I get it. Because I’m a nerd and I study ballet and I don’t have any friends aside from the cat. I get that a lot. But I was expecting more from you. You know I’m not just the type of person who talks comfortably to anyone. I was glad when I got to meet you and Baekhyun but..” Jongin trails off, sighing before he continues. “Things have changed I guess.”

Nothing had changed, especially not Kyungsoo’s feelings towards him. Oh, how can he even make it up to him? How could he-- 

“Jongin!” A familiar and annoying voice resounded the cafeteria. Jongdae was running in Jongin’s direction clutching a few books in his hands.

“I’ve already found the books we’re looking for. We can now sta-- Oh, hey Kyungsoo! Didn't notice you were here.“

_Yeah fucker. I’m right in front of Jongin, how could you not see me?_

“Yes, I’m having a talk with Jongin.” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Talk?” Jongdae asks, raising his brows as if that would threaten Kyungsoo. Honestly before it really does. But now that the culprit for his broken love story was caught red handed, Kyungsoo would never let his guard down again.

“Yes, we’re just having some conversation. Is it okay if I text you once I’m done? We could meet after class, I’ll be done at 5.” Jongin interrupts, probably feeling the silent war between Kyungsoo and Jongdae.

“Su.. Sure. I’ll wait for your text!” Jongdae says before he glares at Kyungsoo one last time. Kyungsoo raises his hand as he waves goodbye and lifts his middle finger just in time when Jongdae turns around.

“Fucker.” Kyungsoo hisses. “Why are you even close with him? You just told me he trash talked me behind my back, why are you still on good terms?” 

It’s Jongin’s time to arch his eyebrows. “We’re groupmates in social studies and I think I should be responsible to contribute to group works. I am professional enough to separate studies and my personal life.” 

“If you really are professional enough just like you told me, then why was he leaning on you inside the library instead of studying?” 

What? Where did that come from? Was Kyungsoo jealous? But he’s not entitled to feel such. 

_No! Take it back! Take it back! Take it back!_

When Jongin smirks, Kyungsoo knows he is a tad too late. 

“So you’re following me?”

“Of course not! Baekhyun accidentally saw you that day then he… he told me what happened.”

“And why did he tell you that when everybody probably knows how much you hated to be seen with me.”

“Because Baekhyun knows the truth. He’s the only one who knows everything about what I’m going through and how I hated my life for acting such a brat.”

Jongin tilts his head, trying to read Kyungsoo’s emotions. Honestly, he already forgave him and he’s not mad anymore. Jongin wants to believe him, wants to give their friendship another chance but this time he’ll make sure to start everything right. 

“Are you sure you want to be friends with me again?” 

Kyungsoo’s face lifts up as he smiles from ear-to-ear. “Yes! I am definitely sure.”

“Do you promise you won’t avoid me again? That you won’t get ashamed when you’re near me?”

Kyungsoo nods rigorously. “I promise.”

And finally, for the first time after those long suffocating months, Kyungsoo was able to see the genuine smile on Jongin’s lips again where his eyes crinkled as his lips curved upwards. He missed that look so much. He missed Jongin so much. 

“Do you want to be my study partner for the final exams?”

 _I would love it more if you ask me to be your partner at the prom, too_! Kyungsoo dismisses the idea in his mind. He just started to slowly gain Jongin’s trust again, he doesn’t want to pressure him for such. He still got two weeks to be the best version of himself before the prom and he hopes it won’t be too late.

“Yes, I do. So when do we start?” 

“We can start on the weekend if you’re free.” 

“Yes! Weekend! Free! I’ll be at your place, 9 AM sharp.” Kyungsoo diligently replies before he blurts out something that his mouth could not filter.

Jongin chuckles and Kyungsoo takes his time to savour the look of perfection in front of him.

Then, the school bell rings.

**_________________________**

“Hey there, our face of the night!” Kyungsoo wants to roll his eyes and smash his books at Jongdae’s face but he couldn’t. He doesn't want to be sent to their guidance office for counselling. 

“Hi, dear president.” He retorts as he fakes a smile.

Jongdae corners him on his chair after their Music class. Everyone already left the room and Kyungsoo has no back up to call since Baekhyun was already back to his dorm.

“Look, I’ll get straight to the point. I told you to avoid Jongin and to save your image. What the hell were you doing earlier?” 

“Fuck that image! And could you please stop on telling me lies? You know how much I trusted and believed you before. I regret everyday I think of you as the one I wanted to be. You’re pathetic and you even needed to lie to my face. For what? You think Jongin would like you?”

Jongdae grins. And swear to God, Kyungsoo was having a hard time holding himself back to slap the man’s face.

“You think Jongin would invite you to the prom?” Jongdae asks with a sinister look on his face. “Don’t get your hopes up you pretty little thing. Jongin wants to hang out with smart people like me. I was planning to set everything for you until the school year ends so you could maintain your popularity and image but I think I would just give the crown to Irene.”

“Then give it to her, for all I care! I don’t want to be the face of this campus anymore. Hell I don’t even want to be a part of the student council which is being led by a horrible man like you!”

Jongdae moves away, tugging his messenger bag. “If that’s what you wish. But don’t get your hopes up, dummy. Jongin would be mine soon.”

Kyungsoo grabs tightly on his pants trying his best not to throw his book on Jongdae’s back when he left the room, 

“Fucking prick.” 

Kyungsoo can’t believe he would be able to do that one day. To answer Jongdae back and to withdraw from being the campus’ muse. He worked hard to maintain his looks and now, even if they are just a few months away from the end of their school year, he knows Jongdae would come up with another scheme just to ruin his life and make sure he won’t get near Jongin again.

**_________________________**

Kyungsoo noisily rummages inside his closet at eight in the morning looking for a perfect outfit. Baekhyun, who slept over last night, was glaring at him from the sounds he was making.

“It’s weekend. Go back to sleep.” Baekhyun says, eyes not leaving his best friend’s face. He’s not used to seeing Kyungsoo up this early especially when it's the weekend. Kyungsoo never goes out on weekends. 

“Don’t mind me. I’ll get going in a bit.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Where are you going? And what are you doing, turning your closet upside down?”

Kyungsoo heaves a deep breath. “Listen, I need to look really good today, okay? I’m seeing Jongin and I think I need to impress him.”

“Woah, what? You’re seeing him this early?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo sighs. “And it’s not what you think it is. We’re just going through our notes and study. That’s it.”

Baekhyun stands up from the couch, moving closer to where his best friend is. 

He grabs a white tee from Kyungsoo’s closet and the simplest jeans that he had. He hands them over to his best friend as he gives him a once over.

“Being yourself would be the most perfect look Soo. Remember that.” Baekhyun says before retiring himself on Kyungsoo’s bed. “Since you’ll be out now, I can sleep here, right?” 

Kyungsoo nods and smiles fondly. What would he do if Baekhyun was not in his life? 

**_________________________**

Kyungsoo knows the place by heart. He’s been there almost everyday before doing all nighters as he and Jongin cram to submit their final papers. 

Jongin lives alone in an apartment near their campus. His parents always move to different countries from time to time as their work requires them to do so. If time would allow, they would visit Jongin for a day or two every month before they move again. Kyungsoo had already met them and both of his parents were as good-natured as Jongin is. 

He couldn’t hide the fact that he’s more than excited to be able to talk to Jongin which results for him to arrive at the latter’s place thirty minutes before the agreed time. 

“Kyungsoo? Oh, you’re early. I’m sorry I just woke up.” Jongin says as he opens the door. “Come in.” He moves to the side, letting Kyungsoo enter his place. 

Kyungsoo wonders how a person could look adorable in the morning even if his hair is splayed out in all directions, face swollen from over sleeping. Jongin still looks as handsome as ever and he can’t believe other people think he’s a weirdo. 

Wait, maybe he’s the only one who thinks that way because of Jongdae’s manipulative words? Because he never really saw someone throwing any hate to Jongin. Never did he hear bad things and rumors about the guy except when it's from Jongdae. And it lasted for five months? How dumb Kyungsoo was to believe him? 

“Hey, Kyungsoo? You okay?” Jongin waves his hand a bit in front of his eyes, pulling Kyungsoo out of his trance.

“Ah, y..yes of course.” 

“Make yourself comfortable. Just give me a few minutes to get ready.” Jongin says before he disappears into his bedroom. 

And so, Kyungsoo did what he was told to do.

He checks the kitchen, looking for anything that’s easy to prepare for them to share over breakfast. It’s given that Jongin hadn’t eaten yet and Kyungsoo hadn't either. He had no time to eat before he left his place because he’s already having butterflies and the thought of eating alone makes him feel sick.

Kyungsoo settled for ready-to-cook pancakes then eggs. He cooks them as he sets the table. It’s funny how his body remembers where the kitchen utensils are, hands moving on auto pilot as he opens the cupboards.

Jongin returns fifteen minutes after with all his soaking glory. The thin fabric of his white shirt clings into his body perfectly, showing the toned torso underneath. His gray sweatpants were plain but it's incredible how he still looks like a living sin that Kyungsoo wants to jump into. 

He was drying his damp hair with a towel as he walked to the dining table.

“You don’t have to cook. We could’ve just ordered something. You’re my guest and I think I should be the one preparing for you.”

Kyungsoo smiles, placing the pancakes on Jongin’s plate. “You know how much I love cooking, right?”

Jongin nods.

“And earlier you told me that I should make myself at home.” 

Another nod. 

“So this is what I usually do when I’m at home on weekends.” Kyungsoo ends as he gives Jongin a coy and triumphant smile.

“Well, a point was made. Thank you for the breakfast, then” Jongin replies, smiling with gratitude. 

**_________________________**

“Where should we start?” Kyungsoo asks as he pulls out his laptop and books from his bag, placing it on the center table in the living room. 

“We still have more than a month to prepare so I think we should go back to our old lessons. Let’s deal with Physics first, if you want?”

Physics. Right. It’s where all of this started. And if getting back with old memories would help Kyungsoo rekindle their relationship then he’s definitely in.

**_________________________**

“I don’t understand how you could fit all those information inside your brain. I think my nose is about to bleed soon.” Kyungsoo says as he plops down on the couch. They’ve been studying for hours now and even if this was the main reason for his visit, he doesn’t want to spend the whole weekend like this. But Jongin was pretty adamant with the idea of studying and he looks really stunning when he’s too concentrated every time he explains everything to Kyungsoo.

“We could take a break if you want or we can also end it here. We’re almost done anyway. Information overload won’t do any help.”

“Yes, I just really want to stop for now. My head is killing me.”

Jongin chortles. “Want me to send you home?”

Home? Who mentioned about going home? It’s just past lunchtime and Kyungsoo has no intentions to leave this early. 

“Ah, no. I was thinking maybe… Can we play some of your video games instead? Just like the old times?” 

Jongin was taken aback as he brought his attention to Kyungsoo. Confusion written all over his face. 

“Are you sure you want to do that?” 

“Of course I am. But we’re gonna do it after getting some lunch.” Kyungsoo says as he closes his laptop and places them back in his bag alongside his books.

“I guess you just read my mind. I’m starving too. Let’s just order something nice, yeah?”

“If something nice would mean chicken and a lot of side dishes then it does sound good to me.” Kyungsoo replies. 

He really missed being with Jongin so much.

**_________________________**

Jongin walked him back home that day telling him that it’s getting late and it’s not safe to go on dark places alone which Kyungsoo finds as a lame excuse but since he loves the idea of being with Jongin for a longer time, he didn’t say a word.

“Thanks for today. I guess you had a hard time teaching me with the lessons.” 

“No, I didnt. I enjoy studying especially if I have you as my study partner. It was just like those days back then.” He laughs and Kyungsoo just wants to kiss those worries away from the man’s eyes because it was obvious Jongin was just trying to hide it back. God, how could Kyungsoo avoid this man for five straight months? How stupid he was being blinded by popularity and praises from irrelevant people inside their campus? 

“But still, thank you.” Kyungsoo says when they were already in front of the gate of Kyungsoo’s place. 

“Um, Jongin?”

The man raises both of his eyebrows - inquiring.

“I really enjoyed today and I just want to apologize again for what I have done before. I was really insensitive and thoughtless.”

“I told you it’s okay. I understand. No need to apologize over and over again.” Jongin reassures as he pats Kyungsoo on his shoulder. 

“I remember I haven’t answered your question yet. About me and Jongdae inside the library, I mean. Do you still want to know what happened back then?” 

Kyungsoo’s heart almost stops at the thought. He had already forgotten all about it and he doesn’t know why Jongin decided to bring it up. Is this how he’s going to dump Kyungsoo? He knows he deserves it after treating the man so badly but he dreadfully wants to be with Jongin more. Although, maybe Jongin doesn't feel the same way. Maybe Jongin still distastes him.

Preparing himself mentally and emotionally, Kyungsoo weakly nods. “Y..Yes, only if you’re comfortable telling me about it.” 

“It was nothing actually.” Jongin shrugs, brushing his hair which was a little disheveled by the wind. “He says he was having a hard time that day and that he needs someone to talk to. He was crying so I just let him talk and cry and maybe lean on me. And that’s all what it is.”

 _Huh? So they’re not dating or seeing each other or anything?_ Kyungsoo asks himself. But why is Jongin telling him such information? Is Jongin.. Wait. No. He should not get ahead of himself.

“Oh I see.” Kyungsoo replies, trying his best not to be awkward. “Was his problem resolved then? I mean, is he okay now?” 

“I guess so. He didn’t tell me anything about it so maybe he figured it out.” 

Kyungsoo sighs in relief. The possibility of Jongin liking their student council president lessened. 

When no one says a word, Jongin starts off by checking the time on his wrist watch. 

“It’s getting late, you should go inside.” 

Kyungsoo fishes the keys inside his pocket slowly. He just doesn’t want this day to end.

“Thanks again for today Jongin.” He says, playing with the keys on his fingers. 

“I enjoyed today so thanks, too. See you on monday?”

“Yeah. See you on Monday.”

**_________________________**

It was like the two of them fall back comfortably on their old routine months before, spending lunch together and sometimes tagging Baekhyun along if he has no classes. 

Everything felt surreal. Kyungsoo can’t believe that in a span of one week, he and Jongin became as inseparable as before. Or maybe even more. They always go home together, doing homeworks on coffee shops or sometimes on Jongin’s or his place, wherever they felt comfortable. 

But still, Kyungsoo doesn’t understand. 

He’s genuinely thankful Jongin had forgiven him just like that but does the man remember that Kyungsoo confessed to him a week ago? Or was he trying to avoid it and building the friendship wall between them? 

Kyungsoo would be lying if he says he’s comfortable every time he's too close with Jongin or when their fingers brush as they walk side by side. 

There was this one time when he thought Jongin would kiss him because the man leaned dangerously close to him just to… pull a piece of dirt out of Kyungsoo’s face. That bastard made him feel butterflies. 

**_________________________**

Kyungsoo was anxiously waiting outside their campus, biting his fingers as he checked his watch from time to time. Apparently, Jongin sent him a message earlier and told him to wait for him since he has something important to tell Kyungsoo. And just right after he had read the message, he saw Jongdae running towards where Jongin’s classroom is. _Fuck that prick._

He has no idea what Jongin plans to tell nor Jongdae’s intention for visiting Jongin’s room aside from maybe it’s about the event that would happen a week from now-- Wait. _No_. Is Jongdae Jongin’s date for the prom? 

“Oh shit, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Kyungsoo curses as he forces himself to think of anything he could do. He badly wants Jongin to ask him to the prom but he doesn’t want to force himself since it was pretty obvious Jongin wasn’t that interested in him. He could stand seeing Jongin with other partners just… just not Jongdae. 

It was after ten minutes when Jongin appeared in front of him, sweating and panting and Kyungsoo wasn’t able to hold himself to wipe Jongin’s face. _Fuck._

“Did you run all the way from your building to here?”

Jongin tries to smile in between his heavy breathing. “Yes. Sorry, something came up that’s why I’m a bit late.”

“No worries.” Kyungsoo says trying to hold the man for as long as he can. He’s scared to death because he had this feeling that Jongin would be the one to push him away this time. 

But Jongin isn’t the type of person to believe whatever Jongdae tells him, right? So what is Kyungsoo anxious for? He doesn’t know but he feels weird. He wants to puke right at that moment because he feels his heart is about to combust out of his chest.

“Kyungsoo? You’re sweating too much. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Kyungsoo dismisses hiding his probably pale face away. “What is it that you wanted to tell me?”

Jongin looked a bit surprised for a moment but then he held Kyungsoo’s hand, pulling him somewhere. 

“Let’s go get some coffee first. I think it’s better we talk somewhere private?” 

“No.” Kyungsoo pulls away. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. He just felt the need to do something before Jongin could even continue. He needs to let out what’s inside him before he loses his chance. Even if Jongin asks him to stay away for good or just to stay as friends, he won’t miss this time to confess again. 

“Why not?” Jongin asks, showing his adorable pout and Kyungsoo just can’t take it anymore. 

“Listen Jongin. I don’t know what you’re going to tell me but I’m really scared because I just got you back. And I don’t know what would I do if you ask me to stay away from you even though I probably deserve that from being a jerk before but please hear me out.” Kyungsoo wipes his palms on his pants, his eyes shaking nervously as he stares at Jongin.

“Jongin, I mean it when I told you I like you back then and I don’t expect you to say or to feel the same. I just want you to hear it and if you want us to stay like good friends then I--”

“Kyungsoo, I know.”

“I-- What?” Kyungsoo asks dumbfoundedly. “What do you mean?”

Jongin grabs his hand and this time Kyungsoo didn’t pull away. “I believed you when you first told me about what you feel. And who told you that I’m going to push you away? I’m as happy as you when we got close again.”

Jongin started to walk and Kyungsoo followed, staring at their intertwined fingers.

“Then what are you going to tell me?

“I really wanted to ask you formally about this and I was looking for the right timing but you seem impatient.” Jongin chortles.

Kyungsoo stayed silent as he let Jongin lead the way until they reached their favorite coffee place. They sat down on their usual spot, Jongin smiling over his cup of coffee. 

“Since we’re here now, please tell me what it is. I’m really not good at waiting like this, you know?” Kyungsoo scuffs, avoiding the hazel brown eyes staring straight at him.

Jongin places his cup back on the table. “Honestly I was just nervous a while ago. But thanks to your words earlier I somehow gained some confidence.” 

Kyungsoo stayed silent and he was all but confused. What does Jongin mean? He wants to open his mouth and ask but it was like his lips were glued, unable to utter a single word.

“Kyungsoo, I just want to know if you could come with me to the prom? That is if you don’t have a date yet. But I would totally--”

“Wait a minute.” Kyungsoo cuts in. “That’s something big, give me some time to breathe.” 

Kyungsoo was not exaggerating when he says he’s really having a hard time breathing after hearing the sudden invitation. He’s been thinking about it the whole time but he’s too cowardly to ask. He doesn’t want Jongin to think that Kyungsoo only asked to be friends with him again because he wanted someone to go with him at the prom. No. Kyungsoo was never sincere in his entire life, not until he met Jongin. 

“So, how many days should I wait?” Jongin asks as he smiles sheepishly. Damn him and his gorgeous face, Kyungsoo’s is having an internal turmoil right now.

“You don’t need to wait for days you fool.” Kyungsoo retorts as he tries to smile without looking like he had hit a jackpot (though that’s what he was feeling right now). 

“I already confessed to you. Twice. So what are the chances that I would reject your invitation?” 

Jongin’s face lit up as he teases, “I don’t know. Maybe if the campus’ MVP asked you. You’re beautiful and I’m sure there are lots of people already asking you to go with them.”

“What part of the words I like you doesn’t ring-a-bell? I thought your brain was functioning well.”

The laugh that came out from Jongin was highly contagious. “So it’s settled then. You’re going with me to the prom. No backing out, okay?” Jongin asked for good measure.

“Bold of you to assume I would back out.” Kyungsoo says coyly. 

Kyungsoo tries to avoid looking at the man’s perfectly curved face since he’s certain that he’s a blushing mess right now. He feels his cheeks and neck were warm and with his pale skin, he’s definitely beet red by now.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation, Kyungsoo. I didn’t expect I could still ask you that question. I thought I lost you for good.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Kyungsoo, I like you too.”

That’s how they ended being a pair painted with crimson cheeks.

**_________________________**

  
If Kyungsoo doesn’t give a damn before about the prom, it’s the total opposite now. 

The day Jongin asked him to be his partner was also the same day Kyungsoo almost had a panic attack since he has nothing to wear yet for the event given that it will take place a week after. And as always, Baekhyun was there to save him from his agony.

“I told you this will look good.” Baekhyun comments as they both prepare a few hours before the event in Kyungsoo’s place. 

Kyungsoo was wearing a sober navy-blue suit, perfectly fitting his skin tone and body size. Baekhyun, on the other hand, looks incredibly fine with his neat and chipper black suit and tie, covering his usual goofy personality. It was the first time Kyungsoo had seen his best friend looking decent.

“You don’t look bad yourself, Baek. Thanks again for helping me pick an outfit but something’s really bothering me.” 

“And that is?” 

Kyungsoo adjusts his pants, pulling the back part because the material was clinging into his skin and his butt way too much. Pants should not feel like that, right? 

“Isn’t this too fit? I think the pants will rip once I sit.” 

Baekhyun turns him around to see what the source of the problem may be. “No, that’s just right. That is, if you want Jongin to fall head over heels for you. If you don’t then you can change to your plain and boring slacks.” 

“Fall for me? What do you mean?” 

“Look.” Baekhyun grabs a handful of his protruding bottom for emphasis. “This, right here, is one of your most valuable assets aside from your good looks. So flaunt it. I’m sure Jongin would show you off and tell everyone that this piece of art belongs to him.” 

Kyungsoo takes another once over of himself through the mirror. “But I don’t think Jongin would be--”

“Oh, trust me Kyungsoo, he would go all Alpha mode on you once he sees you.” Baekhyun cuts in. 

He was never doubting his looks because he knows that he’s charming enough and everyone would definitely acknowledge it. However, he was highly strung that particular night.

Kyungsoo sighs. Jongin says he likes him too, right? So why was he worrying too much?

**_________________________**

Baekhyun already left half an hour ago to get his date, leaving Kyungsoo anxiously waiting inside his room. 

What if Jongin bailed on him? What if he’s just getting his revenge to Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo hasn’t received any messages from him since morning albeit he has been sending Jongin updates from time to time. 

The knock on the door and the soothing honey voice calling his name makes all his predicaments dissipate into thin air. As he opened the door, Jongin was standing right in front of him holding a piece of rose and a dashing smile that made Kyungsoo’s heart race incredibly fast. And the man’s look made him drool on the spot.

Jongin was also wearing a black suit just like Baekhyun but there was nothing similar on how they carried the attire. The first three buttons of his inner black clothing which perfectly fits his toned body were open, his chest making a show. Tanned skin exposed only for everyone to devour and Kyungsoo was having a hard time debating if they would still go to the prom or if he would be just selfish and they would just stay inside his unit to cuddle and maybe….

Jongin rubs Kyungsoo cheek with his thumb, smirking at how Kyungsoo mentally breaks down. It’s the fault of his brushed up hair and his forehead. Kyungsoo hasn't seen his hair styled before and those were wasted years when Jongin hides his face behind his messy bangs. If he looks perfect during regular days, right now, he looks like a God from one of the books - a live demo of a creature perfectly sculpted by the heavens above. 

“You’re zoning out again, Soo.” Jongin grins and how dare him smile like that and make Kyungsoo fall even more. 

“Ah.. No, I was just thinking some things and.. Oh, sorry. Do you want to come in first and have a drink or whatever?” Kyungsoo stammers.

“As much I would love too, I think we would be late.”

 _Yeah, the prom._ Kyungsoo takes everything back. He despises the prom and doesn’t like it a bit. It’s a major cockblock and is ruining the moment. 

Kyungsoo sighs but he doesn’t let Jongin notice how disappointed he was.

“Oh, of course. We should go.” 

**_________________________**

There were eyes planting holes on both of them as they entered the venue. Kyungsoo could only roll his own while observing how everyone wants Jongin’s attention. They were making small talks to him and their eyes… Kyungsoo knows those looks very well. Everyone was literally flirting with Jongin.

Jongin just came back to his space beside Kyungsoo after being dragged everywhere by other students who were swooning over him. Kyungsoo realized that the man was too kind to reject them.

 _He’s too good for his own good._ Kyungsoo mutters to himself. 

The place was well-decorated with the prom’s theme - The Great Gatsby. Everything was black and gold and shining. The musicians playing jazz on the side of the dance hall, the food table opposite them with bottles of champagnes and appetizers. The gold tablescapes and string lights throughout sparkles, the martini-inspired centerpieces overflowing with pearled bubbles were meticulously placed on proper spots.

“It’s not bad, right?” Jongin asks. It’s their first time talking since they got to the place as both of them were busy entertaining their other schoolmates. 

“It’s pretty cool actually. Didn’t expect it to be this good.” 

Jongin smiles, reaching out for Kyungssoo’s hand that was resting on his thigh. “You look gorgeous tonight Kyungsoo. You’ve always been actually. But tonight, you’re mesmerizing.”

“Isn’t that too much complement?” Kyungsoo laughs, trying to hide his beet-red face. “You look really handsome, too. Look how everyone steals you away from me.” 

It was supposed to be a joke but Jongin seems to be pretty serious about them.

“You know you're the one I like and no one can steal me away from you.”

“You’re pretty honest and straigh-forward, I see.”

“I think we’ve wasted enough time, yeah? That’s five months that we can never take back.” 

Kyungsoo suddenly felt guilty by the words but Jongin immediately kissed his hand to clear his mind from any trouble. 

“I don’t blame you for that Kyungsoo. Remember that. Now should we dance?” 

Kyungsoo blushes. “But I.. I don’t know how to dance. “

Jongin stands up and bows, offering his hand. “Have you forgotten your partner is one of the greatest dancers in the campus?”

Kyungsoo reaches out and follows even if he’s got two left feet. He should just trust Jongin.

**_________________________**

There were strong hands on Kyungsoo’s waist as the two of them found a spot near the center. Everyone is busy dancing with their partners and the chances of them seeing Kyungsoo trying his best to move along with the music is little to none.

Jongin wasn’t lying when he said he was a great dancer. As Kyungsoo rests his hands on his partner’s shoulder, Jongin leads them moving along the staccato beat. 

The music is addicting to Kyungsoo’s ears. The way they move made Kyungsoo feel that he’s in a different world where nothing matters except him and the man holding him.

“I told you. It wasn’t so bad, right?” Jongin whispers in his ear, face dangerously close. His breath, hot and warm on Kyungsoo’s skin. The man’s voice was impossibly low and raspy sending shivers down his spine. 

“Yeah , you’re right.” Kyungsoo mumbles, hiding the flush on his face on Jongin’s chest as he leaned closer. The man didn’t budge and Kyungsoo takes it that Jongin is fine with it. 

They continue dancing until the next music plays pop and Jongin starts to lose his interest as he pulls Kyungsoo away out of the sea of people. 

“Where are we going?” Kyungsoo asked as he followed the man who’s holding his hand.

“To get some fresh air.” 

They were at the back door and Kyungsoo wonders if they were allowed to be there. Last thing he wanted to happen is to get kicked out of the school when he’s just a few months away from graduation. But since he’s with Jongin, everything feels right. Jongin is a diligent student. He surely won’t do anything that might get them into trouble.

The door opens and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at the view. They were at the balcony with only the stars and moon serving as its light. There were a few couples too, occupying some of the benches. Maybe they were trying to look for a private place, too. 

But why did Jongin bring him to that place? Are they a couple now?

There was a vacant bench behind the bushes with colorful flowers and Jongin bobs his head, inviting him to occupy the seat. 

Everything was more than perfect. The place, the music inside the hall that’s still audible despite the thick walls separating it from the balcony - good thing they had played a slow jam this time, the dim light from the sky, and of course, Jongin beside him who’s smiling so fondly he can even outshine the sun.

"What were you thinking?” 

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo mutters, lips curving upward as he beams. 

“Do you want to know what I’m thinking?” Jongin asks as he averts his gaze towards the dark sky. His glowing eyes reflect the hundreds of stars.

“Depends. If it’s good then maybe yes. If it’s not then save it after the prom. I don’t want this day to end up in a bad way.”

“Trust me it won’t.” Jongin chuckles as he returns his focus back to Kyungsoo. 

“I want to ask you something.” Jongin says and Kyungsoo’s windpipe suddenly malfunctions as his breathing stops. 

Is it what he thinks it is? The one he’s been dreaming of since their science project days? Those days where all he could think of is the tan, tall and gorgeous man?

Kyungsoo gulps hard, trying his best not to pass out or puke or both. “Go ahead.” He replies as calmly as possible.

Jongin faces him and unlike his confident charms from earlier, he looks a little tense now. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask this months before but..” He trails off, heaving a sigh.

“Anyway you said you like me right? And I told you I like you, too.” 

Kyungsoo blinks, playing a little naive. “And your question is?”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend? I hope I wasn’t rushing things. I mean it’s just two weeks when we got back from being friends but I want to be with you and get to know you well.”

Kyungsoo’s heart skyrockets and even if it’s too dark on where they were seated, Jongin could probably tell how tinted Kyungsoo’s cheeks are. 

This time, Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate.

“Yes, I would love you. I mean love to. I would like to be your boyfriend.” He stammers and he wants to curse himself. Fuck the incoordination of his brain and mouth. 

Jongin beams warmly as he pulls Kyungsoo into a hug, long arms wrapping him into safety.

“I really like you Kyungsoo.” 

“I like you too and I believe I have told you already a lot of times.” 

The man chuckles as he withdraws from the embrace. 

Jongin places his hands on Kyungsoo’s flushed face, cupping his cheeks. Kyungsoo’s heart races because he knows what’s going to happen next so he closes his eyes.

The small gap between them vanished as Jongin leaned closer, their lips brushing but they weren’t touching yet and Kyungsoo just wanted to lounge and kiss the taller but he needs to be patient. The night is too special to be ruined by his greed.

His anticipation only lasted for a few seconds as he felt warm and soft lips against his and Kyungsoo doesn’t know if its possible for lips to fit that perfectly. 

The kiss was nothing but romantic and sweet. The way Jongin tilts his head for a better angle as he skillfully moves his lips, closing his eyes when Kyungsoo mimics the action.

It was like both of them waited for this and everything came into the right time and place. Their first kiss tastes sweet and feels spicy at the same time. It’s electric, causing shivers from top of their head down to the heel of their feet. 

They both detach themselves from each other, gasping for breath. Jongin licks his lips, red and wet as he smiles at Kyungsoo, sending a silent message.

“We should’ve done that before.” Jongin says as he reaches for Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry I--”

“We still have a lot of time ahead of us. No need to apologize.” Jongin says. “Let’s go back inside. Maybe they are already looking for the most beautiful person in the campus.” He says then he winks.

Kyungsoo punches Jongin on the arm. 

**_________________________**

“I’ve been looking for you. They’ll be announcing the king soon!” Jongdae suddenly appears beside them when they got back to their seats and pulls Jongin away.

Why does he keep on appearing and ruining their moment? 

“Wh..where are we going?” Jongin asks as he eyes Kyungsoo who was left on their table. 

_“I’ll be back.”_ He mouths to his boyfriend before following the president.

“To get ready. Because I know for sure that you will be the king of the night.” 

“And how did you come up with that? Only a few people know me, let alone talk to me. I’m sure they didn’t vote for me as the king.”

“But they did and the votes are in. You outnumbered Chanyeol, our campus’ MVP.” 

“How did it happen? Last time I checked, I was almost invisible with everyone.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Because you came here looking like a God, showing off your badass side and making those students wish that they were Kyungsoo.”

Jongin halts the moment he hears the name. “And why is Kyungsoo getting dragged into this?” 

Jongdae releases Jongin’s arm. “Do you think no one saw you outside? On the balcony having the time of your life?” He frowns before looking sincerely at Jongin’s eyes.

“I’m really sorry for what I did before. It’s just, I like you and I became selfish. I already knew you and Kyungsoo would fall for each other when I saw you during the team ups for the Science project.”

Jongin, the ever kind-hearted man, smiles. “I accept your apology but I think someone deserves it more, yeah?”

“I know and I’m going to talk to him after this. But for now, go inside the backstage. I need to get your partner. You know, the face of the night.” 

Jongin arches his eyebrow, “And that is?”

“Who do you think the campus would vote for? It’s Kyungsoo, obviously. And if you’ll ask me why I didn’t pull both of you together earlier is because I’m jealous. Okay? Give me time to breath and move on. And I can’t apologize to you if he’s around. But don’t worry, I would make it up to him. Now, go and get ready!”

**_________________________**

Kyungsoo was able to finish his exams with less trouble than before all thanks to the love of his life. They spent all the days reviewing and cuddling and he realized studying is not bad after all. 

Baekhyun sometimes joins them if he’s not busy with his other subjects and the three of them get along very well. Now the only thing that they need to wait for is the graduation ceremony.

Right. Kyungsoo and Jongin haven’t talked about it yet. How would they see each other when they would probably both be busy once they start with college? What if Jongin’s university will be too far from him or what if his parents take him to another country with them? What if…

Their instructor enters their classroom with envelopes in his hand. Today will be the day the senior students would know if they were accepted to the universities they had applied for. Kyungsoo never asked Jongin which school he tried and neither did Jongin. They were only dating for two months and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to appear as a clingy and annoying boyfriend. 

The envelopes were handed to them one by one and the instructor told them to open and read the memo in a private place since there were details that shouldn’t be exposed to other’s eyes. 

Kyungsoo went straight to his place and found Baekhyun inside (he’s already used to it) crying but laughing at the same time. Did his best friend really lose it?

  
“Oh my God Kyungsoo, you won’t believe it!”

Kyungsoo was taken aback when Baekhyun rounded his arms on his torso but he pulled away in no time. “Kyungsoo, I was accepted at MID University, can you believe it? I’m going to be a music major!”

Kyungsoo’s heart starts to pound nervously. They both wanted to get to the same university and he doesn’t know if his half assed entrance exam passed the requirements. 

He fishes out the envelope from his bag and slowly opens them. The first words made Kyungsoo cry silently.

**Student’s name:** Do Kyungsoo

 **University:** MID University **-** Major in Arts

 **Status:** Accepted

“Baek… I.. I did it. I did, too!” He cries out as he reaches for his best friend and they both start to cheer and cry and laugh as a vast amount of emotion takes over them. 

They were only stopped with their victory hug when there was a knock on the door, barely recognizable.

“Now who’s ruining the fun.” Baekhyun scoffs.

“I’ll go get it.” Kyungsoo ran towards the door and he’s not sure why he feels giddy and excited. He has a huge inkling that he knows who was on the other side.

And he was right.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin says, his voice was as bright as the smile on his face. 

“I made it! I made it to the university of my choice!” 

“I’m so happy for you!” Kyungsoo answers half-heartedly because he knows they would part ways soon. They just started with their relationship and now they will be facing a difficulty which makes him think all sorts of negative thoughts.

“You should be happy for us.” Jongin says, enveloping his boyfriend in his arms then placing a peck on his lips. 

“I was accepted at MID University, too and I’m taking Business Management since it’s one of the prerequisites before taking Law.”

Did Jongin just throw those words making Kyungsoo bemuse? How did he know which university Kyungsoo applied for? He’s taking Law? How long does he need to study before they get married?

_Wait, what?_

_First things first._ Kyungsoo tells his mind, trying to act calm and collected. 

“How did you know that I also applied for MID-U?”

Jongin smiles as he peeks behind Kyungsoo and towards where Baekhyun is.

“I asked your best friend because it seems like you have no plans telling me.” 

Kyungsoo turned around and saw a cheeky grin on Bakhyun’s face. He glares at him, threatening, and his best friend's smile immediately dissipates.

“I was afraid to ask because I don’t want you to think that I’m meddling with your life."

Jongin tsks his tongue. “Kyungsoo, you’re my boyfriend and you have the right to know. Now, remove that frown on your face. We will celebrate today.”

“Including me?” Baekhyun’s voice was too loud to ignore.

“Of course. You will come with us, too.” Jongin replies.

“I’m going to change first and I’ll pick both of you up in two hours, okay?” Jongin plants another kiss on his lips - soft and languid. 

Jongin takes a few steps away but Kyungsoo calls out for him, grabbing his hand.

“Jongin..” 

“Soo? You want me to get you anything?” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I just want to say thank you and..” 

_Say it! Now is the right time!_

“And?” Jongin curiously asked.

That’s it, there’s no turning back now. Jongin is waiting in front of him with all his six foot glory.

“And I love you.” He mutters softly and this time Jongin was the one who madly blushes. He extends his hands as he holds Kyungsoo’s, intertwining their fingers. 

“I love you too, Kyungsoo.” 

Kyungsoo throws himself towards Jongin and hides his face on his chest. He wants to cry and to shout on how happy he was. All those over-thinking for nothing. He still can’t believe how he ended up dating the most wonderful guy in their school. Maybe not all men are assholes after all.

“Now go and get ready now, okay? I’ll see you later.” Jongin says as he kisses Kyungsoo again and then disappears on Kyungsoo’s sight.

It was a roller coaster of feelings and Kyungsoo could say that his Senior High was a combination of his worst and best year. But he has nothing to worry now and he can’t help but to feel exhilarated with the thought of spending the future years with Jongin together.

He can’t wait for their graduation to be over next week. Finally, he could tell his parents about his relationship with Jongin. Jongin already told him before that his parents will be home by next week to attend the ceremony and that they were excited to meet Kyungsoo again, too. 

Life can’t be as perfect as this and Kyungsoo knows he still has a lot to learn and encounter.

College life may be difficult but Kyungsoo got everything he needs. 

**-end-**


End file.
